Improbabilities
by KeitaWolf
Summary: He wasn’t sure why he did it. Actually, he admitted to himself he did. When Rory got fired up, she got this dangerous glint in her eyes they changed from their deep absorbing blue, into a navy storm blue. He could lose himself in those eyes. TRORY
1. Conspiracy

**Disclaimer:** It's a fanfictions… for obvious reason as a "fan" I can not claim this as my own. BUT! The idea is mine – and that's the basis of what you're reading… SO ENJOY!

**A/N:** I'm running this along with my ROGAN – Push. Which I've decided to re-compress from my previously expanded Trilogy into one single story. This is too keep my mind busy ENJOY!

**Dear Readers:** Anyone interested in becoming a Beta for this fic, I would greatly appreciate it. Leave me a review, and i'll find a way to get my e-mail to you... becasue Fanficiton is being a bum right now.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Conspiracy**

"What!" Tristan exclaimed in outrage.

"It is that or expulsion. Take your pick Mr. DuGrey."

"All I did was move your car onto the roof." Tristan stated, being careful to keep his accomplices names out of the discussion.

"Take your pick Mr. DuGrey."

"And if it had been the Janitors car? I suppose I'd be asked to apologize?"

"Mr. DuGrey." Headmaster Charlton said, with more than a hint of warning in his voice.

"So what are the options again? Expulsion or… prom committee?" Tristan asked, exasperated.

"Those are the options," was the straight answer.

"And say I join the Prom Committee? What then? You call my father and he pulls my tuition and ships me off to military school?"

"We pretend it never happened, assuming," he added, "that a considerable effort is put forth on your part."

"Right…"

"I am being very generous here Mr. DuGrey."

"I don't have much choice here, do I?"

"Not true. You have two choices. Expulsion or –"

"Prom Committee," Tristan finished for him.

"Prom Committee," he repeated.

"When do we meet?" Tristan asked in defeat.

* * *

"What is this Paris?" Rory exclaimed, waving a piece of paper in Paris's face. 

"Your schedule." Paris answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I gathered that, thank you." Rory replied hotly. "But what's this, here."

"Prom Committee," Paris read.

"Exactly. I did not sign up for Prom Committee. So obviously it was a mistake. But when I brought it back to the guidance office they told me that a Paris Gellar signed me up. Where do you get off signing me up for some stupid dance committee?"

"Look, I'm president of the committee. After seeing the list of who's involved, I realized that if I want a dance I need someone who's not only here on account of their parents donating a building to the school."

"But why me?"

"Because people like you. You're the calm to my storm. People will listen to you, and you will tell them what I tell you to tell them. This way even Summer can learn how to set up a table."

"What ever you say Big Brother."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"You deserve it. And forget it – I'm not helping."

"Please Rory," Paris said, removing her aggressive tone, and replacing it with a pleading one.

"No."

"Come on, it will look great on a college application."

"Paris, I don't have time for this."

"We only meet once a week."

"I have the Franklin."

"I'll let you have the lead story for the Franklin."

"What?"

"Top story – what ever it is. It's yours."

Rory was silent for a moment.

"Please Rory, I really need this."

"Fine." She grumbled. "When's our first meeting?"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short… Don't worry – as the story develops, the chapters will get longer. 


	2. Against the World

**Disclaimer:** It's a fanfictions… for obvious reason as a "fan" I can not claim this as my own. BUT! The idea is mine – and that's the basis of what you're reading… SO ENJOY!

A/N: Sum41 person - if your still interested you can beta for me... I'm not sure you're stories follow the same narrative - but i'd love the extra help. Send me an e-mail!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Against the World**

"I've prepared a schedule, you know, for what needs to be done, and by when. We're going to have to brainstorm some ideas, delegate people for decorations, catering, and location. We need to set up a list for student volunteers, help them get enough service hours to pass this year." Paris rattled off. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Paris demanded, staring at everyone holding their handouts. "Let's get going!"

Everyone shuffled quickly, trying to look busy, while glancing at Paris walking around the room.

Rory looked up; she could see that Paris was at breaking point. Deciding to try and make things better she pulled out her notebook and broke the tension of the room. "Why don't we start by brainstorming some ideas for the theme?"

"Hawaii!" Louise shouted.

"Louise this is prom, do you really want your dress to be beach wear?" Rory tried to explain.

"I guess not."

"Good. Any other ideas?" Rory asked

"We could do a historical couple theme." Someone suggested.

"That's cool, okay, I'll use that to start our –"

"Mary," A voice echoed from the doorway.

"Tristan, you're late." Paris answered. "Sit down and try to do something useful."

Looking around, Tristan grinned seeing that the only seat unoccupied was the one right next to Rory. He assumed it had been where Paris _was_ seated, before she started pacing. Smirking, he took his time walking over, trying to imagine what Rory was thinking. Dropping his school bag, he spun the chair in front of him, so that he could lean forward onto the back support.

"So Mary," Tristan whispered into her ear. "What are we discussing?"

Rory shivered, feeling Tristan's breath on her ear. If she didn't have a boyfriend, and didn't hate Tristan so much, it might have been romantic, even pleasurable. But this was Tristan, the guy who teased her, called her Mary, and made out beside her locker with a different girl every week.

"We're picking a theme for the dance." Rory said coolly, while leaning down to pick up her pen, which she so conveniently dropped, when Tristan leaned too close; An action which, despite all her efforts did not go unnoticed by Tristan.

"What have we got?" Tristan asked, glancing at her notebook.

"Hawaii and historical couples."

"Wow, prom's going to suck this year."

"Paris," said Madeline. "I went to Paris last summer, I went to this outlet where I bought this fabulous blue dress, and these really cute shoes to go with it."

"Right, Paris." Rory said, jotting it down.

"We couldn't have Paris as a theme." Tristan said, leaning forward on his chair. "I mean, Paris running the committee for the Paris themed prom is just too cliché."

"He's right you know." Paris said, stopping her pacing. "These ideas all suck!" She said slamming her hands down on the desk. "We are all generally smart kids. Some smarter than other, but all reasonable smart – or at least smart enough to get someone else to do their work for them." Paris rambled. "Why is it that you can't seem to come up with one single good idea!"

"Wow." Tristan whispered into Rory's ear. "She's really passionate about this dance. Who would have thought?"

"Tristan," Paris warned. "Stop flirting with Gilmore. She'll never have you, so just give up, and make yourself useful."

Rory turned beet red, and looked down while Tristan smirked. "I've got one."

"Yea? Is it better than Hawaii?"

"I'm a little biased, but I'd say so."

"Are you going to tell us?"

"That depends?" Tristan said, holding onto the chair as he leaned back a little. "If you use my idea, what's it worth to me?"

"You can flirt with Gilmore whenever you want." Paris said, without a blink.

"Paris!" Rory hissed, trying to disappear into her chair.

"Not that I need your permission…" Tristan continued.

"Just tell me the stupid idea." Paris said, annoyed.

Glancing at Rory, Tristan's smirk grew. "Improbable couples."

"What?" Paris asked, clearly confused.

"You know, couples in general that you wouldn't expect to be together."

"That might work," Paris said, recommencing her pacing.

"Paris!" Rory demanded.

"What? It's a good idea. Much better than Hawaii and Paris. We want this to be original; don't we?"

"I guess," Rory said, not having much other option.

"Good. So I guess that settles it. Our theme is going to be Improbable couples. I'll need to get it approved by the headmaster, but I'm sure it will be fine."

Rory and Tristan simultaneously cringed, at the thought of Paris convincing Headmaster Charlton to pass the theme of Improbable couples. The thought of Paris in an argument of any form would make any sane person cringe.

"In the meantime," Paris said. "Start thinking of locations, and decorations we could use. We'll meet again next Friday at three."

As everyone packed up their stuff to leave, Tristan who didn't have anything to pack up, grabbed his bag from the floor, and started to saunter out.

"Tristan," Summer cooed. "That was a great idea."

"Thanks."

"So do you think you might want to go with me?" She asked, leaning forward with her chest, trying to pass a message which was most certainly received by Tristan.

"I dunno Summer," Tristan replied honestly, with a glance back at Rory, who was furiously stuffing her books into her bag. "We're not really improbable."

"Well, I could be myself, and you could toss on some glasses and put a calculator in you back pocket."

"We'll see."

"Fine," Summer pouted, swaying her hips as she left the room.

Grumbling, Rory listened to the conversation going on behind her. She silently chuckled at the idea of Tristan in glasses, before stuffing the last book into her bag and moving to leave.

She was almost out of the door when she heard a voice behind her. "Hey Mary, wait up!"


	3. Got Mono?

**Disclaimer:** It's a fanfictions… for obvious reason as a "fan" I can not claim this as my own. BUT! The idea is mine – and that's the basis of what you're reading… SO ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Got Mono?**

"Hey Mary, wait up!" The words escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. What was he doing? He wondered.

Rory kept walking, hoping that he would go away if she ignored him. Obviously this was not the case, because Tristan had run to catch up, and was now walking in step with her, as she made her way towards the bus stop.

"Look Tristan, what ever it is, you better make it quick. This is my bus." Rory said motioning towards the bus which stood waiting.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked, trying not to let the hope fill his eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"A lot of reasons."

"Care to elaborate?" Tristan asked, just wanting to keep her there as long as possible.

"I'd love to, but let's do it tomorrow, or over a messenger service of sorts,"

"Why?" Tristan asked, momentarily confused.

"Because," Rory stated, moving towards the bus. "If I started, I'd go on forever, and then," she said stepping up onto the bus. "I'd miss my bus. Bye Tristan."

"Bye Mary," Tristan whispered, as the doors closed behind her.

* * *

The next day at school, Rory went to drop off some of her books in her locker. Juggling coffee, books, and school bag – she turned her combo lock slowly. 

"Need help there Mary?" Tristan asked from behind her.

When he had first started doing this, Rory had been terrified at his sudden appearance. But as it became habit, she almost expected him to just appear. It would have been more of a scare if she went through a morning without him showing up at her locker, than him jumping in front of her with what ever verbal attack he had that day.

"No," she replied shortly, twisting to remove the lock, while keeping her coffee balanced on her books.

Smiling proudly as it came off easily, she tried to pull open the door. Nothing. Why me! She deliberated, cursing silently under her breath. Giving it a few hard smacks she started to curse out loud. "Open you stupid piece of steal! What do you have against me? Hun? I don't leave moldy sandwiches in you, I keep you organized, and happy – I don't cover your walls with Abercrombie posters, and magazine clipping of Chad Michael Murry or who ever is in right now. Open damn you!"

"Are you sure?" Tristan asked, eying her coffee as it rocked unstably on her book pile.

"Yes." Rory said irritated. Turning back to the locker she continued. "I'm sorry I called you all those mean things." She said stroking it gently. "I didn't mean them. You're a wonderful locker. You're so much more than a piece of steal – you're … you're a…" she trailed off

"Bodyguard." Tristan supplied.

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed, still gently patting her locker. "You're a bodyguard for all my most precious belongings… so open up and protect you hunk of metal!" she shouted. "No, no, no. I didn't mean that…"

"Listen Mary," Tristan said seriously. "I'd love to stay and watch you stroke your locker – hey, I think I've even seen a porno like this once. But I have class, and unless you want to be late you're going to have to come with me."

"I need my books. They're in my locker. Which won't bloody well open!" She shouted, slamming her fist onto it.

Sighing, Tristan pushed Rory to the side gently. Leaving his hand gently on her hip, where it fell as he moved her, he used his other fist to hit the locker beside hers, causing her door to spring open.

"There," he said, still not moving his hand.

"Thanks…" Rory mumbled, trying to shift her books in hand.

Tristan grabbed the coffee as it stared to fall. Smiling, Rory placed some books into her locker, and pulled out her copy of Death of a Salesman for English. Shutting her locker as gently as possible, she retrieved her coffee, and walked with Tristan towards their class just as the bell was about to ring.

* * *

"Where were you?" Louise whispered into Rory's ear. 

"Late." Rory supplied, taking out her notebook.

"Late with Tristan DuGrey… anything you want to tell us?"

"Don't you mean anything I want to tell the entire student body?"

"Hey!" Louise argued. "I can keep a secret! I never told anyone when Maddie went out to meet the guy she met online and it turned out to be Eric, the science geek from grade nine."

"Louise!" Madeline hissed.

"Shoot!" Louise said, covering her mouth before trying to hurriedly apologize to Madeline.

Rory just gave her a knowing look; happy that the topic had shifted from her to… well other things.

"Don't think I've forgotten that you came in late with Tristan." Louise said, after getting Madeline to forgive her.

Damn.

"I wouldn't put it passed you, Louise." Rory said turning her attention to the front of the class.

'I don't get it' Louise mouthed to Madeline, before pulling out a nail file.

* * *

Rory walked into Math class, feeling only slightly off centered. Her day wasn't going too well, and she wasn't looking forward to her first period that day with Paris. 

Silence.

What was happening? What, no arguing? No tension, anger, or frustration? Where was Paris? What did she do to deserve Gods blessing?

"Hey, Maddie?" Rory asked.

"Yep?" She replied, lifting her head from her books at the sudden attention.

"Where's Paris?"

"Oh, she's at home with her nanny. Apparently she went to some conference and one of the representatives from the New York Times had Mono."

"So what? She caught it?"

"That's what I hear."

"Wow."

"Yea, she said she sent you a text message about today's meeting…"

"You have got to be kidding," Rory said, opening her phone and reading the text message Paris had sent her."

"What?" Madeline asked, eager for anything she could pass off as gossip.

"She's left me in charge of today's meeting."

"Better you than me," Madeline said, pulling out a bottle of nail polish.

Sighing, Rory pulled out her notebook, and began checking over her homework problems. This is for the Franklin, she kept reminding herself. All the top stories are mine. I need coffee, she thought.

* * *

Tristan walked into the news room, five minutes early, hoping to get a seat next to Rory. He was surprised to see Rory running around the conference table, setting down papers, and highlighting individual things. 

"Hey Mary," Tristan said, dropping his bag next to hers.

"I don't have time for this right now Tristan," she replied scribbling something on a sheet before placing it down again.

"Where's Paris?" He asked, surprised at the silence.

"Well, she decided to get mono, and put her whole work load on me. Of course she didn't bother to ask if I had time to organize anything," Rory said pulling a sheet out from a folder, and slamming it down on the table. "She didn't think that maybe I had other things I need to be doing." She said, replicating the action one seat over. "She also conveniently forgot that I didn't elect to be part of this committee, that I was bribed into joining." She said, slamming the folder down.

"Woah there Rory. Calm down… I can't be that much work."

"You use my real name," Rory said sinking into a chair.

"Yea, you don't look like you're in the mood to be teased right now."

"And I do normally?" she demanded.

"Hey, I'm here to help. What do we have to do?"

Sighing Rory pulled her notebook from her bag. Flipping it open, she skimmed the pages until she found the one she was looking for. Sliding it over to him, she buried her head in her arms, breathing in the scent of the table.

"Pick location, choose caterer, pick menu, plan, select and order decorations, tally costs, price tickets, sell tickets, plan fundraiser or fundraisers," Tristan read. "This really isn't all that much."

"Turn the page," Rory mumbled still not raising her head from the table.

"Woah." Tristan said, seeing two more pages. "Who would have thought these dances took so much work."

"Well, if you'd bothered to help out with any school event, you'd know that they all take a lot of work," Rory spat out, lifting her head, reaching for her notebook.

"Hey, back off. I'm here to help you."

"Yea right Tristan. You're here because it was this or expulsion. You're a filler." Rory replied, scribbling something else at the bottom of her lift of 'things to do'

"Rory look at me," Tristan said, taking a seat next to her.

"No time Tristan," Rory said, reaching for a highlighter, as people started to file into the room and take seats.

"Fine, then listen."

"I don't have much of a choice," she said skimming the page.

"Let me help you. My work load isn't nearly as large as yours is, and," he continued. "I have contacts which could make this a lot easier. Not to mention a car for transportation to Paris' house…"

Rory looked up form the papers she was holding.

"You're serious? You're not going to take the work, not finish, and then laugh when you dump it all back on me in a few days?"

"Oh, I'm to classy to laugh."

"Watch it DuGrey. My patience is thinning."

"No really, I'll help you out. It's the least I can do. I mean, it's not your fault Paris got sick."

"Promise not to get mono on me?" Rory asked, as the last person took their seat.

"Promise," Tristan said giving her a real smile.

"Okay everyone," Rory said standing up. "Paris has come down with an unfortunate case of mono, so I'll be running the meetings," she said glancing at Tristan. "We have a lot of work to do, so if you'll open the folders in front of you, there are tasks which need to be completed highlighted."

Taking her seat, she opened her folder. Glancing at Tristan, she smiled as she moved it over for them to share; thankful that he was there to help.

* * *

**A/N:** Well this didn't come out like I'd planned… But I'm reasonably happy with it… Sorry it took so long… I was racing at a qualifying regatta while writing this, and had been busy with training. I also couldn't get through to my beta... BeDaZzLeNpLaiD where are you? I'll try to update soon. 


	4. Hitching a Ride with Daniel Craig

**Disclaimer:** It's a fanfiction… so for obvious reason as a "fan" I can not claim this as my own. BUT! The idea is mine – and that's the basis of what you're reading… SO ENJOY! (ASP My hero)

**A/N:** This didn't go through my beta, so... sorry in advance for any mistakes. Once I get a hold of her, I'll re-post with the corrected version.

**Chapter 4: Hitching a Ride with Daniel Craig**

"_Okay everyone," Rory said standing up. "Paris has come down with an unfortunate case of mono, so I'll be running the meetings," she said glancing at Tristin. "We have a lot of work to do, so if you'll open the folders in front of you, there are tasks which need to be completed highlighted."_

_Taking her seat, she opened her folder. Glancing at Tristin, she smiled as she moved it over for them to share; thankful that he was there to help._

* * *

"Location?" Louise asked after a moment. "I'm the ultimate party planer and I have to work on location?"

"Sorry," Rory said, flipping through her binder as Tristin moved her folder to protect the loose sheets. "I got you mixed up with Brad. Brad? Could you switch with Louise?"

"I'm on location?" Brad asked nervously, "What about music? I'm the most qualified after all,"

"I have music covered already," Rory said, "I've got a band lined up."

"A live band?" Madeline asked, "But that's like live music,"

"Back to location," Rory said laughing nervously. "Any ideas?" she asked looking at Tristin with a desperate gleam in her eye.

"I have a pretty big basement, and it's free," Madeline said as Tristin opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay, any other ideas?" Rory asked the group.

"We could do it on a yacht."

"No good," Rory replied, looking at her paper. "One of the guitarists in the band I have lined up gets sea sick. Next?"

"We could try the Palace, it's classy, and they do their own catering."

"It's also pricy, and we want to make sure that we can give as much money as possible to our charity, so we need to keep costs low."

"How about the gym?" Tristin asked. "It's free, and we can spend more money on catering and decorations. It will also let us keep with out theme, I mean if we go to the Palace, or any other classy center we'd have to fit dress code."

"What does everyone else think?" Rory asked the group, giving Tristin a thankful smile.

"I guess, I mean, it's not the most practical location for a _party_. But it all right," Louise said.

"Okay, Brad, can you go about organizing that?"

"Sure, I – I can do that."

"Great, once your done, send the papers to Paris, and she's keep them filed and organized."

"P-Paris?" Brad asked, eyes becoming wide with terror.

"Yea, she's got Mono remember. She still wants to be involved though."

"Couldn't Madeline or Louise do it? They're her friends." Brad suggested, looking around the table hopefully.

"Sorry, I've got a date."

"I'm not going near her when she's sick." Louise said, looking at Brad as if he were crazy.

"Rory?" He asked, voice cracking.

"I guess I can drop them off with my papers. I need everything by Monday," she relied.

"Thank you," Brad said exhaling.

"Okay, onto fundraisers. We need two fundraisers to pay for decorations and catering. Originally it would have been three, but we don't need to rent a location, so two should be fine. Any ideas?"

* * *

"Hey Mary, need a lift home?" Tristin asked coming out of to school catching on of her many binders as it fell.

"I'm not going home," Rory said in a sing-song voice, while readjusting her grip on her books, before accepting her binder back.

"You're not?" Tristin asked confused.

"Oh no. See we had a Prom Committee meeting."

"Yes, I was there if you remember." Tristin replied.

"Yes, you were there. But Paris wasn't. So now, I get to sit on that bench and wait for the 8 o'clock bus into Hartford."

"You won't make it home until midnight at that rate. Let me give you a lift, I live right next to Paris."

"You do?"

"Yea, it's no where near out of my way. Then when you're done, let me give you a ride home."

"Well that is out of your way."

"Come on Mary, afraid to get in the car with me?"

"No," She retorted, smacking herself inwardly for such a lame response.

"Is there a reason attached to that answer?" Rory was silent for a moment. "I thought you had a million reasons for not getting in a car with me," Tristin said, baiting her.

He wasn't sure why he did it. Actually, he admitted to himself he did. When Rory got fired up, she got this dangerous glint in her eyes; they changed from their deep absorbing blue, into a navy storm blue. He could lose himself in those eyes, and the dangerous glint just reminded him of how strong her character really was. It was beautiful, and if enjoying this beauty came with her annoyance then he was willing to take it, because frankly, he would do anything to get lost in those eyes.

"Of course there are a million reasons!" And there it was, Tristin thought smiling inwardly as her eyes lit up. "I've seen you drive! You're careless. You have horrible music, stuff that changes with what ever is played that week on MTV. You have a different sports car every month, how am I supposed to know if you crash it and need new one? All signs point to yes, I mean I've seen you drive in before, people will start calling you Daniel Craig, after all – you're blonde. Getting into the car with you would be light signing my death certificate. I'd have to write my will before I did something like that. And insurance wouldn't even cover me because I'll be sitting in the back seat, where you've done God knows what with every girl in the school,"

"Why are you in the back seat?" Tristin asked, watching Rory take a breath.

"Because you ego will ride shot gun," Rory replied quickly before starting back up again. "Then my mother would have to come to the morgue and pick me up, identify my body. Of course she'll cry. Not only did her baby girl die with ET, but she didn't even have coffee in her system."

"ET?" Tristin asked.

"Did you hear the coffee part?"

"Yea, yea, I heard that, but ET? Like the alien form the movie?"

"No ET as in Evil Tristin." Rory replied. "It's much less of a mouthful." Rory cringed at her choice of words.

"Much less of a mouthful, huh?" Tristin asked smirking.

"Why do you have to make turn everything into innuendo?"

"Why won't you get in the car?" Tristin asked.

"Do I really need to repeat myself? Did you miss the part about no airbag in the back seat?"

"I'll curb the ego. You can ride shotgun for today." Tristin stated. Watching her think about the offer he knew she was ready to accept – there was no way she wanted to sit on a bus, let alone get home as late as midnight. "We can even pick up coffee on the way." Tristin said, watching her face light up in happiness.

"Okay, at least I'll die happy." Rory said, passing Tristin her books. "Here, carry these."

"Gee thanks," He replied sarcastically, walking her towards his car. "So you really think I could be the next James Bond?"

"So much for curbing your ego,"

* * *

"You're late," Paris said as Rory entered.

"Sorry Paris," Rory sighed.

"The meeting ran late," Tristin supplied, setting a stack of papers on Paris' desk.

"What's he doing her?" Paris asked, reaching for her hair and quickly trying force it flat.

"He offered me a ride."

"Yea, but what's he doing here? Helping you out?" Paris asked, watching Tristan poking around her room

"You painted your walls since I was last in here." Tristin replied while lifting up a picture frame.

"That's because the last time you were in here was when we were four." Paris snapped. "Now hurry up. I have twenty minutes until I have to go to sleep.

"Wow Paris, it's not even eight thirty, and you're going to bed. I didn't know you were on such a strict sleeping schedule."

"My therapist has me on it. He says with proper sleep my people skills will improve."

"How long you been on it?"

"Four years," she replied. "You know, you don't have to wait here."

"I'm giving Mary a lift home," was Tristan's reply.

"No party tonight?" Paris asked.

"It's a Summer's place"

"Enough said." Paris replied. "We have a lot of work to do. Why don't you wait at home and we'll call you when we're done."

"I'm getting the feeling you don't want me here,"

"I don't" was all Paris said in reply.

"That hurts. And to think, I gave you half of my popsicle when I was four."

"Out," Paris said. Once Tristan had left she turned to Rory. "Now what progress did we make?" she asked, lifting up the stack of papers, and flipping through them.

"We decided to use the school for our location, and we're going to pick fundraisers next Friday. Louise is going to work on decorations with Madeline. I've got Summer ready to take over seating once we sell tickets."

"You're trusting Summer with seating?"

"I guess I could swap her with Louise…"

"Better, Louise is in on all the gossip, she'll be able to make she that Missy isn't sitting next to the guy she dumped the week before. What else?"

"The band is secure. Lane said they'd play for free, but her band mates aren't willing. But they're doing three sets for $100 and food, which is virtually free."

"And they're half decent? I mean I know she's your friend, but I'm trusting you to be unbiased here."

"They're perfect."

"Fine, who's working on the menu?"

"I don't have anyone on it right now, but we can get that organized next meeting."

"Do." Paris said, scanning down papers. "Do you like him?" Paris asked suddenly.

"What?" Rory asked, stunned for a moment.

"Do – do you like him? Tristin? Paris asked, looking Rory in the eye.

"I'm not holding a gun to his head,"

"No, you know what I mean Rory. Do you – like him."

"I have a boyfriend Paris."

"Right. Silly question. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I mean, I know you like him."

"I don't"

"What?" Rory asked for the second time that night.

"I don't like him that way anymore. I mean I used to. I really did. But, I don't anymore. Which is why," She continued. "I wanted to know if you liked him. Because, well in that case he's all yours. No hard feelings, no giving you a tough time. He's yours."

"Paris," Rory said looking her in the eye. "I don't like Tristin."

"Fine, whatever. I'll see you next Friday." Paris said. "Leave the notes here."

"Fine, call Tristin for me?"

"Yea, bye."

"Bye."

Rory walked down the stairs. Collecting her coat, she thanked the maid that brought it to her. Opening the front door she found Tristan ready to ring the bell.

"Hey, Mary" he said smirking. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Ha, ha, ha" Rory replied deadpanned. "You going to give me a ride home or do I have to walk." She said looking at her watch. "I've missed the last bus to Stars Hollow."

"Well you could always stay at my place," Tristin leered.

"That's all right; my grandparents live just down the block." Rory smirked. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Alright, hop in." he said, opening her door for her. "You can't blame a guy for trying though."

Rory thought for a moment. "Actually you can."


	5. AN: Hate me, it helps with the guilt

**A/N**: Okay, so here is the deal. I just got a new laptop. In anticipation, I burned all of my working chapters onto a pretty little disc, which I slipped ever so carefully into a CD case and currently have sitting on my bookshelf. What, may you ask then is the hold up?

Wait for it, - this is good.

**My new computer has no Disc Drive.**

Now while I could start over, and write from what I have posted, I don't want to. I like what I have written, and I want to follow what I have.

Therefore, I new chapter will be a while away. I need to buy an external CD drive, and then I have to finish actually writing the chapter. Which, though I hate to say it, could take a while as I am currently training excruciatingly hard to get onto the Junior National Sailing Team (I also want to make the National team, but the qualifier is in September)

Hate me, I suck, I know!

But I am not quitting! This story will be completed, as will all of my other ones! Just give me time… please don't give up on me!

_**P.S.** My new computer is an **IMB Tablet**, meaning that I can write on the screen with a special pen and it's converted into text! NOW HOW FUCKING COOL IS THAT! (oy! I wrote that out by hand!)_


End file.
